Ni hen piao liang
by Parabatais
Summary: Não havia uma única pessoa que Tess não gostava no Instituto, mas havia aquele por quem ela mais tinha afeto. Jem. O garoto gentil e amoroso que sabia tocar violino extremamente bem. O menino altruísta a quem ela sempre teve a maior afeição. Não sabia como descreve-lo. Lindo? Claro, mas era tudo. Sempre que o via, não sabia como, mas parecia que sua mente não conseguia processa-lo…


Tessa não se lembrava da época que havia perdido seus pais e passado a morar com a tia, mas se lembra da dor de tê-los perdido tão jovem.

Mas pelo menos, depois de descobrir sobre seus poderes e ir parar no Instituto de Londres, ela descobriu que havia muitos como ela. Will, que saiu de casa com apenas 12 anos; Jem, que perdeu seus pais com apenas cinco; Jessamine que não deve nem se lembrar dos pais, que morreram aos 3 anos de idade dela; Charlotte e Henry, que perderam os pais para as Sombras, mas que pelo menos tem um ao outro.

Ela não se sentia solitária desde que passou a confiar nas pessoas que viviam no Instituto.

Não havia uma única pessoa que ela não gostava do Instituto, mas havia aquele por quem ela mais tinha afeto. Jem. O garoto gentil e amoroso que sabia tocar violino extremamente bem. O menino altruísta a quem ela sempre teve a maior afeição. Não sabia como descreve-lo. Lindo? Claro, mas era tudo. Sempre que o via, não sabia como, mas parecia que sua mente não conseguia processa-lo…

Sempre que o via queria toca-lo, passar os dedos por todas as suas marcas, encostar em seu cabelo, e até beija-lo. Mas não podia, não sabia se Jem nutria dos mesmos sentimentos. Tinha medo que se o fizesse ela a olharia com desprezo e passaria a ignorar.

Pulou de susto quando alguém fez cócegas em sua cintura e depois colocou as mãos em seus olhos.

No mesmo instante em que isso aconteceu, ela soube quem era. Jem tinha mãos tão diferentes das de Will ou qualquer outro garoto que habitava o Instituto. Era suave e macia, mas ao mesmo tempo era possível sentir as "imperfeições" deixadas pelas Marcas e pelas batalhas. Mas para ela, isso não era uma imperfeição, e sim mais uma das milhares de qualidades existentes naquele menino.

- Jem, eu sei que é você, eu te conheço!

- Isso é bom? - Ele perguntou com certa hesitação.

- Depende de seu ponto de vista!

- E o que você estaria exatamente fazendo na cozinha? - Estava realmente interessado no que a menina fazia.

- Estou fazendo cookies de chocolate. Quando acabar te entrego um, pode ser?

Jem acenou com a cabeça e puxou um banquinho encostado a bancada para se sentar e assistir a Tessa preparar a receita com extrema habilidade.

Mas o que ela tinha de habilidade, ela não tinha de organizada. A bancada no qual Jem estava apoiado estava completamente suja de farinha e ovos quebrados.

Após colocar os cookies no forno e liga-lo, ela começou a "arrumar" as coisas. Juntou um pouco de farinha na mão e jogou-a em Jem, deixando-o branco. Ela começou a rir e foi pega de surpresa quando sentiu uma lufada de pó branco nela.

- Inteligente da sua parte, James Carstairs, mas não tanto quanto isso…

Tessa havia pego um ovo de cima da bancada e correu para frente de Jem esmagando o ovo em sua cabeça. O Caçador de Sombras, visivelmente surpreso pela atitude a menina, começou a apalpar o rosto para tirar a clara de seus olhos. Ele estava nojento graças a mistura de farinha e ovos que Tessa havia jogado nele.

O garoto se livrou de toda a clara existente em seus olhos, e pegou outro ovo, desta vez quebrando dentro de um pote de chocolate em pó e jogando nos cabelos encaracolados de Tessa, que ainda estava rindo.

Ela ficou um tanto surpresa, mas Jem ainda não havia acabado. Ele pegou o litro de leite aberto e jogou por todo o corpo da menina, a deixando ensopada de nojenta, devido a farinha, ovo, chocolate e leite.

Avançou para pegar mais ovo e farinha, mas escorregou no mesmo instante. Não atingiu o chão graças a rapidez de Jem, que a pegou no colo.

Tessa abriu os olhos depois do susto e viu o quão perto de Jem estava. Ruborizou imediatamente e se segurou no pescoço dele para ficar em pé novamente.

A única coisa que ela não esperava era ele colocando a mão em sua lombar e beijando seus lábios.

No começo, Tessa estava tão assustada e despreparada que ficou sem reação, mas após alguns segundos, ela retribuiu o beijo, intensificando-o o máximo que conseguia. Abraçou o pescoço de Jem direito e levantou-se com a ajuda do mesmo. Ele, já com o braço inteiro em volta da lombar de Tessa, pediu passagem com a língua, no qual ela nem hesitou.

Puxou-a para mais perto de si, fazendo-a arfar, mas neste instante, o que menos precisavam era de ar, a presença um do outro já suprimia todas as necessidades que sentiam.

Jem a puxou para seu colo, e a garota entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris dele, enquanto o mesmo andava procurando cegamente o balcão sujo.

Quando o achou, repousou Tessa em cima dele e se aproximou o máximo possível e impossível da garota.

A saia que ela estava usando já era curta pelo fato de ela ser alta e ter uma perna comprida, e quando ela sentou-se na bancada, a peça de roupa subiu mais ainda, a ponto de ser possível ver toda sua coxa bem definida.

Tentando esconder o rubor que passou pelo seu rosto quando vir Jem observar sua perna, Tessa escondeu o rosto no pescoço do garoto, enquanto arranhava suas costas por baixo da camisa, fazendo-o enlouquecer.

Jem começou a massagear as pernas dela, fazendo-a gemer de surpresa e revirar os olhos de prazer.

Ela voltou a beija-lo, agora com mais intensidade que antes, e Jem se lembrou de onde se encontravam. Na cozinha. Onde qualquer um poderia entrar a qualquer momento para pegar água ou algo para beber, ou até vir provar um dos cookies que Tessa estava preparando se já soubesse disso.

Fez esforço para se concentrar e suspirar entre os beijos enlouquecedores de Tessa "Vamos…". Concentre-se James. "Vamos… Vamos para o meu quarto?". Ele nunca ficou tão apreensivo por um sim de uma garota a essa pergunta como ficou com Tess. Ela parou de beija-lo para encarar o rosto ruborizado de Jem e responder enquanto voltava a arranha-lo e beija-lo. "Claro, melhor no quarto do que na cozinha, James"

E com essa resposta Jem riu entre o beijo e tirou a menina de cima do balcão ainda imundo (e que continuaria assim pelo que dependesse dos dois), pegou sua mão e a arrastou por um Instituto deserto até seu quarto.

Quando chegaram, Tessa ficou espantada em ver o quão organizado Jem era com seus pertences. Ele, que havia aberto a porta com um chute, a fechou do mesmo modo, e agarrou Tessa por trás, enquanto essa olhava admirada para o quarto do Caçador.

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço da menina, arrancando calafrios de prazer da mesma, e a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Ela agiu de forma habilidosa e ágil quando se virou e agarrou a bainha da blusa de Jem, puxando-a para cima com extrema rapidez.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo assim que viu o corpo do Caçador de Sombras. Ainda que Jem fosse em parte magro, ele tinha músculos excepcionais, que deixaria qualquer garoto com inveja. As Marcas marcavam toda a sua pele, mas Tessa nem se importava. Elas a deixavam ainda mais lindo do que o normal. Ela amava isso.

Com certa vergonha, a menina encostou seu dedo na Marca que mais a chamou atenção. Ele se arrepiou ao toque dela e ficou observando a menina traçar o dedo em todas as Marcas que ele possuía na região abdominal.

Assim que ela parou de desenhar na pele de Jem, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz áspera. "Não é justo que só eu tenha que tirar a roupa, não acha?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas antes de tocar na blusa da menina, ele a colocou em sua cama com delicadeza. Puxou a blusa da menina sem pressa aparente, observando atentamente cada pedaço de pele que aparecia ao subir a peça um pouco mais. Quando chegou ao busto, sua calma acabou, e ele puxou com tanta força o tecido, que acabou rasgando-o". "Ops…" Ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Tessa com um tom de humor na voz. Ela riu e trouxe a boca do garoto para a sua mais uma vez, mas ele saiu de perto dela rapidamente para observar seu busto que era coberto apenas pelo sutiã.

Tessa ruborizou ao ver os olhos do garoto ficarem negros de desejo, e puxou-o para a sua boca novamente, mas descendo a mão para o cós da calça do garoto e alcançando o cinto com dúvida no rosto vermelho.

Ele assentiu levemente e voltou a beija-la, com mais intensidade desta vez. Ela tirou o cinto do garoto, e logo depois desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper. O menino acabou o serviço para ela, e arrancou a peça de roupa do corpo, jogando-a para algum canto do quarto.

Tessa arregalou os olhos ao ver a protuberância que havia se formado na cueca de Jem, e sentiu uma mão tocar a fivela de seu sutiã. Antes mesmo do garoto perguntar a ela se podia ou não abri-lo, ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça e começou a distribuir mordidas, beijos e chupões pelo pescoço dele.

Jem abriu seu sutiã com certa habilidade e o arrancou sem mais nem menos.

Distanciando-se da garota para observá-la, ele viu o quão linda era aquela menina. Era linda em tudo. Seu rosto não havia qualquer imperfeição, e seu corpo era esplêndido. Ele sabia que isso soava um pouco machista, e que se falasse isso para qualquer um, este acharia que ele só estava fazendo isso pela aparência de Tessa. Mas não era verdade. Ele fazia isso pois, após algum tempo passado com a garota, ele viu que realmente gostava dela. Tudo nela era incrível. A voz, os cabelos, a personalidade, o caráter, a coragem, o amor e tudo o que existia nela.

Com uma vergonha que na realidade não existia, Jem começou a abaixar a saia da garota, que estava incrivelmente vermelha de vergonha. Ele tirou-a completamente, e quando percebeu que Tessa havia parado de fazer qualquer coisa, e estava apenas observando o rosto do garoto, ele voltou a beija-la para ver se o rubor e a vergonha existente nela passavam.

Jem achou que deu certo, pois ela voltou a agarra-lo e a puxa-lo para mais perto de si, beijando-o mais ardentemente do que qualquer outro beijo trocado por eles até agora.

Jem, após beijar Tessa, passou a morder e chupar os seios fartos da menina.

De repente, os amantes ouviram um estrondo e sua porta sendo aberta. Era Jessamine. Ela havia entrado no quarto de Jem procurando por Tessa.

- Tessa, finalmente achei você! Você não estava cuidando dos seus cookies e nem estava no seu quarto, então comecei a te procurar pelo Instituto e…

Tessa achava que finalmente Jessie havia percebido o que eles estavam fazendo e qual era a situação de suas roupas, pois sussurrou um "Me desculpem atrapalha-los" e se virou para sair e esperar por Tessa e Jem no corredor devidamente vestidos.

Enquanto se arrumavam, "conversaram" sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer. Os dois estavam incrivelmente vermelhos e o rubor não passava por nada. Jem sugeriu, de modo discreto e quase imperceptível, mas que Tessa teve capacidade de entender, que eles podiam repetir o que havia acabado de acontecer, só que da próxima vez, de preferencia, sem a interrupção de Jessamine.

Quando saíram do quarto, Jessamine esperava impacientemente ao lado do batente da porta, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Ahh, graças a Deus que os dois pombinhos decidiram sair um pouco da cama e compartilhar a experiencia que acabaram de ter com o resto do Instituto. Estou certa?

- Fale logo o que você quer, Jessie, ou voltamos lá para dentro agora mesmo e continuamos de onde havíamos parado. - disse Jem, fazendo Tess ficar mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu digo. Tessa, seus cookies estão queimando.

- Ahh, Jessamine, eu não acredito que você nos interrompeu para dizer isso à Tessa! Se eles estão queimando, por que você não os tirou do forno e deixou-os lá? NÃOOOO… Você tinha que vir aqui, no meu quarto, tirar ela dos meus braços para ela ir para a cozinha e tirar as drogas dos cookies de lá porque você é uma incompetente. - Jem estava certo. Por mais inapropriado que fosse falar o que aconteceu entre os dois na frente de outras pessoas, ela concordava com ele. Jessie podia não te-los interrompido por causa de uma besteira como os cookies no forno, podia?

Tessa esbravejou e segurou a mão de Jem, arrastando-o para longe de Jessamine antes que ele atacasse a menina, e o conduziu até a cozinha.

Jessie estava certa. Os cookies haviam queimado. Assim que entraram no corredor que levava a cozinha, ela sentiu o cheiro especifico de massa queimada. Andando pacientemente até o recinto onde os cookies se encontrava, retirou-os do forno rapidamente, esquecendo-se de que a travessa estava quente (N/A: A Tess é muito lerda, fala sério.), e acabou queimando as mãos delicadas.

Jem retirou a bandeja de sua mão com um pano, e a conduziu até a pia para jogar água nas bolhas de queimado presentes em toda a extensão das mãos da menina.

Tessa ficou tensa imediatamente. A aguá, por mais que soubesse que faz bem e trouxesse um certo alivio para as mãos machucadas, estava machucando mais do que aliviando. O menino sentiu a tensão que surgia no corpo da menina, e retirou a pele debaixo d'aguá.

Com um pano, começou a dar leves batidinhas na superfície lisa que era a mão de Tess, afim de tentar alivia-la da dor.

Deu certo. A menina relaxou e beijou Jem em agradecimento.

- Ni hen piao liang, Theresa Gray.

- Ni hen piao liang, James Carstairs.


End file.
